Disney Princesses: Once Upon A Time trailer
by bonbonxoxo
Summary: Some princesses have been taken to normal school and remember nothing. But what happens if they are called to fight with the other heroes to help defeat the darkness?


Hiya I was just doing an experiment for a Disney fanfic I was planning to do :P I'll set up a poll later to see if people want me to write it xx

add your ideas and answer me this should I add the Kingdom hearts people into it ?

Let me know :P Bon-bon out x

_Narrator (ME)_

**Description**

"characters talking"

"singing"

_It all starts the same Once Upon A Time ……._

_And a adventure like no other begins _

Beth: " Whoa wait rewind and freeze your saying that I'm belle?!?! As in from beauty and the beast belle?!?!?"

**A girl with light brown hair and a yellow top on and a light blue skinny jeans on, a light blue jacket and white trainers was reading a book while her so called boyfriend which she didn't know was going out with her was showing off.**

Jas: " sooooo were the Disney princesses ? And we have no idea of our former lives because a mouse said it would be safer ? And with the help of this guy called Walt took us here and set up our lives ?"

**A tanned skinned girl with long flowing black hair in a pony tail, wearing a sky blue blouse, with stone washed blue jeans and golden pumps was watching a young obnoxious boy which her farther had chosen for her to be her boyfriend stomp out of her classroom which was empty. **

Em: "Okay there's a mouse that can talk and he's saying that were princesses……..OKAY I'M GOING SENILE !!! MENTAL INSTATUTE **HERE I COME!!!!**"

**Another tanned skinned girl wearing a purple skirt that fell two inch above the knee and a white blouse with black pumps and completed with golden bracelets and golden anklet was carrying some 'items' she 'found' and was hanging them on the flag pole the only thing was they were the football teams clothes including underwear.**

_And the Darkness is coming _

Rora: "We need to save Disney world and build up a team and so we can defeat the 'darkness'"

**A blond haired girl that was in a pink top and a blue denim skirt and blue converse was walking down the hall humming a song who caught the eye of Phil who was putting stuff in his locker Phil was a good friend of hers but even before she met him it felt that she had seen him before.**

Cindy: " Oh great I'm the one with glass foot wear"

**Cindy was listening to her ' popular' (coughuglycough) sisters rant on and on and on about how Chris shouldn't hang out with her and how they had better sense of fashion that her . While she was wearing a blue shirt with a brown low cut jumper over it with stone washed jeans with black pumps lets just say they looked like they were part of the prostitution people.**

_They need help_

Meg: " wait you lot want me to go to the lad I fancy and say 'oh hi I'm just here to say you're part of Disney and I need your help to destroy a evil for god knows how many years old!!!'"

**A girl with her long brown hair in a high pony tail is in a purple ¾ sleeved length t-shirt and dark blue jeans with brown sandals was just chatting to the local friendly guy Harry who she couldn't say she's in love.**

_Do they believe?_

Alex: " Well….. What happens to us if we fail ?"

**A girl with bright red hair and a blue skirt and a green shirt with blue pumps ran to her room after her and her farther had a fight about her friend ship.**

_The good _

**Flash scenes of Disney heroes come; we see people like peter pan, john smith, Lady, Snow-White, Oliver, Minnie, Mickey, Donald…etc.**

_The Bad _

**Like the Heroes we see flash images of villains; we see Hades, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Scar, Pete, The evil boy of Toy Story (don't know his name)…..etc.**

_And the Magic_

**The scene turns to parts of battles we see people like stitch do a back flip before landing, some other heroes like Pongo attacking and Goofy doing his famous scream before pushing over the guards .**

_Will they win?_

_Disney Princesses: Once Upon A Time _

Alex: "wow"

Jas: "what"

Alex: "I have a tail"

Jas: " seriously what are you on ?"


End file.
